


Destiny Won't Be Denied

by Jesapeak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eleanor is mentioned, Harry's aunt is not a nice person, Harry's parent's are not alive in this, He mentions something that could be considered suicidal ideation once, M/M, Making Up, Past Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesapeak/pseuds/Jesapeak
Summary: “How’d you find me?”He couldn’t look up at him, but if he focused on the mat in front of him on the bar, he could at least speak.“Your aunt. You used your card, Idiot. Your aunt thought maybe I could get you to come home. My mom agreed.”He snorted, picking up his glass and taking a long drink as the front door banged open.“Well, it’s fucking tense in here.”He choked on his water, coughing it out all over the bar, making Niall cackle and when he finally caught his breath, he glared at him as he took the cleaner and towel from Shawn.“You’re an ass, Ni.”He laughed, ruffling Harry’s hair and making him smile, even as he felt Louis’s gaze on his face. He ignored it, cleaning the counter.When the weight of his aunt's expectations gets to be too much for Harry, Liam and Zayn help him run away. Things are going great until his aunt sends the one person who can bring him to his knees to bring him home. His ex-boyfriend.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128
Collections: HL Royalty Fic Fest 2019/20





	Destiny Won't Be Denied

**Author's Note:**

> Harry mentions something that could be considered suicidal ideation in this one time. His parents are not alive in this and it is mentioned a couple of times. I'm not sure what could be triggering so I wanted to put it out there just in case.

  
  


Harry scoffed at the headline of the newspaper as he took a sip from his tea. " _ Lord Tomlinson and fiance Eleanor's wedding details leaked _ ." Rolling his eyes, he set his mug down and folded the newspaper in half, returning it to his aunt’s desk. He didn't want to see all the details, he did, however, wish he could see Louis again, ask him why things had gone the way they did and what that woman seemed to have that he didn't. He still couldn't figure it out, six months later. One day they had been in love, the next Louis had told him he couldn't betray his family and left and they hadn't spoken since. 

He lost his best friend and boyfriend all in one day and suddenly, he had to go out and about and listen to whatever his aunt told him and the only other person in the world who would have understood, didn't want to see him. He felt like he'd been tossed to the sharks and he hated them all for it. He hated his aunt for becoming someone else after his parents passed. He hated his sister for never having the impossible standards he'd always been held to. He hated everything about the title he held because it made life lonely. No matter how nice he was, people only wanted to be seen with him for the publicity it brought them. No one ever truly wanted to know him. His whole life was fabricated and a lie and he hated it. 

Most of all, he hated the meetings like the one his aunt was currently making him sit through. Because it was something he could be good at, if allowed. He saw the potential of every great plan presented and died a little inside every time one was shot down. He hated how people proposed clear, actually attainable solutions to problems in their country and his aunt's only concern was how much it'd cost. If it was more than whatever number they had figured, people would leave, scrambling to come up with ways to cut costs and repitch their ideas before someone else swooped in and presented the worst solutions that were within the imaginary budget. 

He guessed he hated how greedy his aunt was and how he knew some people needed help but couldn't get it because it would cost slightly more than she wanted. The idea that people who needed help weren't seen as important in her eyes, that they were somehow less human for their inability to help themselves, rubbed him the wrong way. 

When he used to sneak out with Louis and Liam, he saw what could help his country. He knew exactly what to do and no one cared enough to hear him out. He always got a tight smile and a "You'll understand why that can't work one day, son. Go get ready to go out." Because that was all he was good for now, having his name in the papers and a country who loved him for his fake life as a ladies man. 

"Harry? Does that work for you?"

He frowned, looking up to his aunt. 

"I'm sorry?"

She sighed, looking like it cost her years off her life to repeat herself and it took everything in him not to roll his eyes. 

"The Rowe's will be here tomorrow. Could you show their daughter around please?"

His chest tightened as he felt his blood start to rush through his veins and licked his lips, pulling in a deep breath, trying to fight the panic back. 

"I told you I'm not doing that. You can't actually expect me to marry someone I won't ever be able to love."

Rolling her eyes, she picked up her glass of wine as Harry looked around the room for the first time since he was summoned to her office and saw the whole pr team was in attendance. He couldn't. Pretending to date the women his aunt chose was one thing, but actually marrying one, denying who he really was for the rest of his life was something he couldn't, wouldn't, do.

"Calm down. I'd already arranged for their visit and it seems rude to cancel at the last minute. I know you've said you won't but he's getting married, you know. I don't understand why you can't get over it. You can't take the throne until you do. It's the law."

He bit his lip, trying and failing to let it affect him in front of her. It still hurt like hell and he was sure she knew it when she huffed. She had a knack for making traumatic experiences seem trivial. He'd barely been allowed time to grieve the death of his parents before she stepped in, ruining everything they'd built. 

"I just don't want them going to press, saying we're rude. Please. I'll leave you alone after they leave." 

He nodded, guarded even though she was his aunt. He wasn't trying to be difficult, he was just unsure if he could trust her. In the past few months since Louis left him, she'd been relentless in trying to have him seen. And to now throw Louis announcing his engagement at him, like it hadn't been all over the gossip sites for weeks, he felt like she was plotting and knew that his feelings would never be more important than what she wanted. 

"Please? You can trust me, Harry."

"Ok."

He hoped he could. He'd already lost so much thanks to her. She'd been the one to point it out to them, he and Louis, that no kingdom would ever support their relationship, and that it was time to grow up and, apparently, Louis'd been convinced. 

"They'll be here in the morning. Please don't embarrass me."

He sighed, swallowing and fighting the urge to just leave. It was something he'd fought against his whole life. He just wanted to run. Runaway and never look back and be free. He knew his aunt would never let him go though, would comb the country with a fine-tooth comb until she found him and then he'd be stuck doing whatever she wanted for the rest of her life. 

So instead of saying anything, he nodded, asking if he could be excused. When she shooed, he made his way up the staircase and toward his room, bypassing it until he was standing in front of Liam's door. 

Liam was his handler. His bodyguard of sorts and he loved him, if only for the fact that he let Harry be just Harry. His only rule was that he had to be with him, no matter where or what he was doing, on the off chance he was recognized. Raising his fist, he knocked and smiled at the muttered curses and tried to hide it as the door cracked open and half of Liam's face was revealed. 

"Oh." He closed the door and he heard the chain slide and then it opened all the way, revealing a barely dressed Liam, who was grinning and motioning him through. "I thought you were a maid and you'd said you wouldn't be going out so I thought I'd nap."

Shrugging, Harry pulled off his suit jacket and laid it over the back of the chair by the door as Liam closed and locked it. 

"Wouldn't say no to a nap right now."

Liam's smile was small as Harry started unbuttoning his undershirt. 

"Well, it's better than chasing you around town because you're upset with your aunt."

He stuck his tongue out as he pushed the last button through its hole and slid the shirt off his shoulders, leaving him in his slacks and a tank top as Liam approached him. They stared at each other for a long moment before Liam huffed out a laugh, taking Harry's shirt from his hands and hanging it in the wardrobe across the room, asking for his trousers too. 

Swallowing harshly, he undid them, sliding them off and handing them over before making his way to Liam's bed, crawling in and sighing as his familiar scent surrounded him, easing the panic and hurt gnawing away at his insides. 

"She's going to announce it tomorrow. She said she'd already invited them and it'd be rude to cancel on such short notice, but I know she'd going to ignore my pleas and announce our engagement at that stupid dinner tomorrow."

He felt tears stinging his eyes as Liam folded him into his arms. 

"Maybe not."

Harry huffed out a laugh, sniffling as he felt the first tears fall. 

"Since when was she not the most selfish woman on the planet, Li. She stands to gain too much from it."

Liam shushed him as he felt the first sob work it's way up so he listened, silently falling apart in Liam's arms and hoping some of the strength he tried so hard to lend Harry would somehow find its way into Harry's soul as they slept but when they were awoken by his aunt's maids hours later, he still felt as small and helpless as he always had. Some prince his people had. 

Liam left him to go let them know Harry would be presentable and ready by the time the Rowe's arrived. Harry waved off Liam's offer of help to get ready and left him in his room with a small, tired smile. He went on autopilot for the rest of the day. He got dressed, greeted the family his aunt invited into their home and entertained the oldest daughter when asked until he needed to leave to get ready for the dinner. If you asked him to relay a single thing they'd talked about, he'd not be able to. 

"Haz."

He looked up as his hairdresser finished his hair and smiled at Liam. He was the best friend Harry could have ever asked for, so supportive and kind and he sent up his millionth thanks for him as he stepped into the room, asking for just a moment with Harry. Instead of the pep talk Harry'd been expecting, Liam held out an envelope, an unsure glint in his warm brown eyes. 

"I can't do any more than this, but I can't sit and watch her ruin your life anymore. You're the best person and she's slowly sucking all the good out of you. I asked Zayn for a favor. You leave here, go to him. It's already sorted."

Liam hadn't spoken to Zayn in months and he'd reached out for him. Interest piqued, he pulled the documents out of the envelope, his passport, a plane ticket to North Carolina, and more cash than he could need were tucked inside. 

"It's populated enough to hide and rural enough to not have to. Zayn knows someone there, somehow." He looked confused and fond all at once, making Harry smile despite everything. "I want you to run if she announces it. Run as far as you need to, to escape her."

He looked up as he felt tears gather.

"Li. I can't."

Hands on his shoulders startled him and when he looked down into Liam's eyes, he felt frozen, suspended in time at the sadness etched in them. Liam was relentlessly happy. The most upbeat person he'd ever had the pleasure to know, and to see him look on the verge of tears had Harry's world splintering because he knew Liam and what it meant. He was being completely serious. Taking a breath, he tucked the envelope into the pocket of his suit jacket and gave him a tight smile. 

"Ok."

Liam nodded, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek as he pulled him close. Harry hugged him back just as hard until a throat clearing at the doorway made Liam pull away, but not before he gave him a watery smile, whispering that he'd miss him. 

Feeling on the verge of more tears, Harry made his way to his aunt's guard, trying to smile as he did, hoping against everything that for once in her life, his aunt kept her word. He was announced before he descended the stairs and instantly knew it was more than just a dinner. Everyone who was anyone was there, and his stomach sank. She was going to go against her word. He just knew it. Still, he took his place by her side, playing the part while sipping on his wine until she cleared her throat and started speaking. 

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I'm just so excited I can't contain it any longer. My nephew, Prince Harry has decided to settle down. I wanted to let you all know before the papers since you are our closest friends and family. Miss Camille Rowe and Prince Harry Styles are officially engaged to be married this summer and I'll be handing down the crown."

Harry nodded, setting down his glass and met her gaze as the room exploded in applause. She had an evil glint to her eyes that he wondered if he truly was the only one who saw. When the attention shifted, he caught Liam's sad eyes nodded, mouthing a thank you before he walked toward the kitchen. He shrugged off his jacket, with all its pins and adornments and let it fall to the floor, and tossed the crown that had been resting on his head to the side as he exited through the staff quarters, and smiled as the fresh night air hit his face. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to disappear as he walked down the streets outside their home until he reached the familiar building. Liam may not have spoken to Zayn in months, but he was still in touch with him and he loved them both for putting things aside for him. He mashed the buzzer until Zayn’s soft, raspy voice broke through the speaker. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s me.”

The doors buzzed and he hurried through them and Harry felt the first hot tears track their way down his cheeks. Wiping his face, he made his way up to the top floor and when he saw Zayn standing there in an oversized sweater and beanie, barely awake but concern etched in every line on his tired face, he broke. 

“Lou. He’s. And me. My aunt did it anyway and I can’t. I can’t.” 

He sucked in a deep breath, preparing to finish the sentence but Zayn had already made it to him, shushing him and pulling him into his arms. 

“I know, Babes. I know.”

“I just want to disappear.”

***

Stepping out of the airport, wet heat hit Harry in the face. It was suffocating in its mugginess and he briefly wondered how people lived in it. How someone was willing to feel like they were drowning on land and thought, “This is cool. Super normal.” and it wasn’t a joke. Grimacing, he pulled his shirt from his chest, trying not to seem as put out as he felt, considering he was lucky Liam and Zayn had helped him out. Even if he’d been sent to hell on earth.

He was out from under his aunt, with no way for her to be able to find him and so even if it was difficult, he took the first relaxed and easy breath he’d probably ever taken. He sat out down to the airport, through baggage claim, and out to the parking lot where whoever Zayn knew would be waiting. He scanned the lot until a sign caught his eye. The sparkly sign with just “H” made him smile and he made his way over, hand already outstretched to thank the man but it didn’t really happen the way he'd hoped. The universe decided that first impressions should be shit for him long ago, so he shouldn't have been surprised he tripped over nothing, forcing the man to catch him. 

“You ok, man?”

He nodded, blushing and straightening up, he extended his hand again and sent up a thanks to whoever was in charge up there that the other man let it go, shaking his hand. 

“Yeah. Tired. Possibly lacking oxygen from the humidity. I’m Harry.”

The man barked out a laugh, making Harry’s unease ebbed slightly. 

“Niall. You get used to it. Was your flight ok?”

"Yeah."

Harry nodded as the other man took his bags and loaded them into the trunk of his car. 

“Good. Good.” He smiled, shutting the trunk. “I’m not really sure of the plan. Zaynie just said you needed to hide out and that you're a good egg. I own a hotel here so I can put you up without you needing to use an id or a credit card. I owe him for him getting me out of something with those cheekbones.”

Harry nodded, glad this man had no clue who he was and that he was going to be able to do this. He was going to get lost in this tiny American town and never look back. 

“Just have to ask, or my Shawny will freak. You’re not like, wanted for something, are you? I know Zayn said you were ok, but like, well, you know Zayn.”

He snorted, pushing his hair back. He liked this guy already.

“No. Just need a break from my own life. I can figure something else out if I need to though. I don’t want to be the reason you have problems at home.”

Niall shrugged, climbing into the driver’s side of the car. 

“We’ll be fine. Come on. Let’s get you settled.”

He climbed inside the car and watched as the clusters of houses gave way to stretches of highway where for long minutes the only thing passing by were trees. Lots of trees and he wondered if Zayn truly knew this man and if so, how the hell they'd met. Just as he was starting to think the man was driving him to his death, houses started to reappear, though they were definitely farther apart than before and as they turned, Niall pulled into a little parking lot and parked outside of a very run down hotel and bar. 

"Come on. Shawn should have dinner ready and I'm starved."

Reluctantly, Harry grabbed his bag from the trunk, and followed him, smiling brightly, even though he felt a little put out that Zayn had sent him to the middle of nowhere in some American town. The inside wasn't as bad at the outside and actually seemed cozy and warm, if not a little disorganized. It was charming and he immediately felt guilty for his disappointment when arriving. 

"You must be Harry. Zayn just called to see if you'd made it ok."

He smiled as Shawn extended his hand and reached out to grasp it. 

"Yeah. You must be Shawn." Shawn's smile doubled in size as he nodded and Harry loved it. "Niall wouldn't shut up about you."

Niall laughed loudly, pulling Shawn into his side and it only made Harry's chest ache slightly to see. They ate and talked about anything and everything and Harry felt at ease in a way he didn't think he'd experienced outside of Louis in his entire life. When it was time for bed, he was shown his room and smiled as he fell back against the bed. He was free. Closing his eyes, he hoped he wouldn't wake and it all be a dream.

The next morning started with heavily accented cursing and Harry having a moment of panic because he didn’t' recognize where he was and convinced himself he'd been kidnapped for a few moments before it all flooded back. The fight with his aunt, Liam's help, and running. He was officially out from under the thumb he'd never thought he'd be freed from and it felt amazing. Grabbing his clothes and toiletry kit Zayn had bought him, he headed into his restroom and showered before brushing his hair and teeth. He was almost bouncing and prepared to earn his stay, even if Zayn had somehow already earned the favor. He wouldn't be a lazy guest. 

Sliding on his shoes, he made his way down the stairs and smiled as Shawn asked if there was anything he needed. 

"Put me to work?"

Laughing, Shawn waved him off until he realized he was serious. 

"Um. I guess you could tag along with Niall for the morning and then help me in the bar later on, if you'd like."

So that's what he did. He woke up, helped Niall with repairs until Lunch, took a shower and a nap, then helped Shawn run the bar until close and it was the most fun he'd had in years. He and Niall got along like they'd been friends their whole lives. Shawn was more closed off than Niall, but they still got on. They'd even gone shopping together and Harry had bought him a guitar he'd been eyeing in a second-hand store so the hotel was now filled with the lovely sound of Shawn and Niall's voices accompanied by the little acoustic guitar. It was perfect and just like with everything in his life, it was ruined in what felt like no time. 

He was hidden for two weeks. His new normal was shattered when he was in the bar one night, chatting with Shawn while taking a break from cleaning and the chair next to him scraped the floor as someone pulled it out. He knew who it was the second the person sat down and his throat burned as he looked up into those kind, gorgeous blue eyes he’d all but drown in at sixteen and never really ever bothered to even try to find his way out. The man sitting beside him was the love of a lifetime and he was promising himself to someone else. The pain that shot through his chest at the thought took his breath and he heard Louis swear to himself as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. 

“H.”

He shook his head, not wanting to hear it and he knew Louis knew he couldn’t when he just sighed and quietly ordered a beer. He took the few tense moments it took Shawn to get Louis his beer to collect himself. He couldn’t break down, not when he had no clue how Louis had found him, and why he, of all people, came after him. 

“How’d you find me?”

He couldn’t look up at him, but if he focused on the mat in front of him on the bar, he could at least speak. 

“Your aunt. You used your card, Idiot. Your aunt thought maybe I could get you to come home. My mom agreed.”

He snorted, picking up his glass and taking a long drink as the front door banged open. 

“Well, it’s fucking tense in here.”

He choked on his water, coughing it out all over the bar, making Niall cackle and when he finally caught his breath, he glared at him as he took the cleaner and towel from Shawn. 

“You’re an ass, Ni.”

He laughed, ruffling Harry’s hair and making him smile, even as he felt Louis’s gaze on his face. He ignored it, cleaning the counter.

“Seriously. Who’s this? Is he bothering you?”

Harry started to answer but froze as he saw Louis extend his hand. 

“I’m Louis Tomlinson. I’ve been sent to collect the runaway. And what I mean by that is I’m not allowed home until he is home as well.”

Harry’s stomach turned as his anger roared back to life. His aunt was truly the most selfish person on the planet. 

“Well, then. I hope you enjoy your time with us, as I’ve been ordered to keep Henrietta here until he wants to leave.”

“And whose orders are those?”

Niall gave Harry a weird look and he knew he was going to have to explain things, at least as much as he could. 

“Zayn Malik’s.”

Louis turned to Harry then and Harry just shrugged. Yes, he still spoke to Zayn. Just because Louis decided they were all not worth his time, didn’t mean that Harry made those same decisions.

“Oh.” He cleared his throat, looking a little hurt and that, Harry couldn’t stand. He made his choices. “I’ll just um. Could I book a room please?”

Niall shrugged, shaking his head. 

“All full I’m afraid.” 

Harry sighed heavily because he couldn’t just let Louis be stranded. He picked up Louis’s beer and drained it before wiping his mouth and setting it down with a little too much force. 

“He can share with me.”

He stood and left it up to Louis if he was going to follow or not. He made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the little room at the end, tucked away into a corner and he felt Louis’s judgment from behind him but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with it. Any of it. He just wanted to go to bed, so he fished his keys out and unlocked the door, holding it open and gesturing for Louis to go ahead of him, which earned him a small smile. 

“Thank you.”

He nodded, following him inside and shutting the door behind himself. 

“What are you doing, Harry?”

He leaned back against the door. 

“What are you doing here?”

Louis looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Your aunt called in a favor from mine. Apparently, as your oldest friend, I’d be able to talk some sense into you.”

“They know. They absolutely know that you were my boyfriend. God, this is low, even for her.”

Louis just shrugged, like he didn’t know what to say and Harry couldn’t take it, so he made his way into the bathroom and locked the door, content to sleep on the floor of it if it meant not having to look at Louis giving up. After a while, Louis knocked and Harry groaned from the floor. 

"What?"

"Can you please come back out here and talk? It's not like I'm any happier about this than you are."

"You're still doing it though."

He heard the heavy sigh, knew he was pissing him off, he just didn't care.

"Yes. Because I was basically kicked out until I agreed. Please, for the love of God, get out here and in your bed at least. You know your back can’t take sleeping on the floor."

Silently, he stood and brushed his teeth before he made his way out, wanting to scream and throw a tantrum the whole time. He didn't. He just stripped to his boxers and climbed into the bed, pulling the comforter up to his neck and closing his eyes, hoping that Louis would just let it go. So they were stuck for the moment. He'd figure it out in the morning. 

When morning came, he woke to Louis wrapped around him and his heart stuttered in his chest as he swallowed around a lump. He loved him and he wanted to be enough but he wasn't and he couldn't change it and it made no sense to him, how Louis would be so easily convinced that they couldn't win the public over. They were the dream team. Everyone loved them. 

"I can feel your heart starting to race. What's wrong?"

"You're holding me and I forgot, for a moment."

He felt Louis loosen his hold and it hurt, even if he was grateful he didn't have to ask him to let go. 

"I need to go help, Ni. I'll see you later."

"Harry."

He ignored him, heading for the shower and letting the warm water ease the aches it could, wishing it could help the aching in his chest. Leave it to his aunt to send the one person who could break him. 

He helped Niall and ate lunch while helping Shawn clean up before having to swallow his nerves and go up to his room. Alone. With Louis. Who didn't love him half as much as he'd thought he did. Before he could though, Niall called for him, motioning toward a stool. He took a seat, smiling as Niall took a bottle off the shelf and sat down two shot glasses. He poured them each a shot of tequila and smiled, picking his up. Harry swallowed, holding his up before knocking it back, wincing at the burn in his throat as he did. Niall giggled, grabbing his shoulders. 

"Now. Tell me what the fuck is happening in my hotel."

He sighed, figuring he had the right to know considering Harry's drama was going to be infesting his life for the foreseeable future. 

"Motel." Niall glared at him, making him giggle and he slid his shot glass forward, smiling. Niall filled it and Harry held it up, before knocking that one back as well. "Now. Spill."

Rubbing his hands over his face, he sighed. 

"My name is Harry Styles. I am the prince of a small country in Europe." Niall's eyes widened but he nodded, and Harry took it as his cue to continue. "Louis is my ex. I met him at a ball when we were sixteen years old and we immediately fell for each other. He's a duke in another country and his family is lovely," Niall's wide eyes went soft and he felt the first of what would probably be many tears fall. "Um, we did everything together. My handler, Liam, didn't like him at first but eventually, we were all so close. Went out to party, met friends. Met Zayn at one of them and while we, Zayn and I, stayed close, he and Louis did not. They were as close as two friends could be, but when Louis left me, he left us all. Liam and Zayn dated somewhere in there so they aren't close either so basically when Lou left, our entire group kind of fell out. Then he announced his engagement to some dutchess. I ran and here we are." 

He pushed his glass forward again, smiling gratefully as Niall filled it and as he knocked it back, he felt the first swirls of a buzz start simmering in his blood.

"Well. Kind of." Niall's face hardened a little at the sound of Louis's voice. "You're leaving out the part where your aunt is trying to marry you off to the highest bidder and sent your ex after you after you used your card, giving away your location."

The quiet in the room after Louis's words was deafening. It seemed to stretch on until Niall leaned over, wrapping Harry in his arms and it was so warm and nice, Harry felt more tears start to fall as Niall's chest rumbled beneath his ear. 

"Then we'll just move to one of the other businesses and Louis can go home and say your card was stolen and I'll protect you."

They sat in stilted silence until Louis claimed to be tired and Harry had the only key to the room. So he hefted himself up out of Niall's arms, pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Thank you, Ni."

Niall gazed at him sadly for a moment before shaking his head. 

"We'll leave tomorrow evening, ok?"

He nodded, ignoring Louis's scoff from the other side of the room. Instead of waiting he walked up the stairs, opening the door and holding it for him before shutting it softly behind himself. 

"You can't just follow him around a foreign country, Harry."

"Why? He's nice and Zayn trusted him enough to send me here. He's sweet and I have no reason not to believe him."

"Harry." Louis shook his head. "You'd never last on your own, is why Zayn sent you here. One look at him and you can tell he's involved in something. "One of the other businesses" like, you realize that's not normal, don’t you? He's probably a drug lord or something and Zayn sat you right in his lap. Fucking Zayn."

"You don't get to shit talk Zayn."

"Why? He was my best friend."

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling off his shirt, ignoring the way Louis's eyes traced his body. 

"Because you left us all. You're the bad guy in this. No one else."

Shaking his head, Louis left the room in a huff and even though Harry should feel glad that he'd been left alone, he was mostly sad. Pushing down his jeans, he buried himself in the blankets, hoping when he woke up for his shift in the bar, Niall would let him know the plan. 

He woke to Louis speaking softly to someone and winced at the pain exploding in his head. 

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it so much. I'm sure once he's up and showered he'll be down. I just know how he is after drinking."

Harry frowned as the door was shut softly and Louis huffed out an annoyed laugh. 

“You're too still and quiet to actually be sleeping, H."

The problem with being around someone who knows you better than you know yourself, is that you can't get away with shit, apparently. 

"Just wondering what's going on."

He sat up, rolling his eyes as Louis frowned down at him, holding a tray. 

"Oh, so you trust the food the  _ drug lord _ is giving us?"

Louis sat the tray down on the bed in front of Harry and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"You're still alive, so yeah. I'm just saying, first chance he gets, he'll probably send like, a ransom note or something."

Stretching, he ignored him in favor of eating the toast that Shawn sent up and smiled as he sipped his coffee. It wasn't going to cure his headache, but at least it would ebb it until he could go ask the  _ drug lord _ for Tylenol.

"I feel as though I should thank you for this. Don't know why you did it, but yeah. Thanks."

"I can be nice, you know."

He nodded, he did know. He was the kindest and most generous person Harry knew. He would make a wonderful King one day and Harry had always thought that was where they'd end up. Living out their own version of perfect for the rest of their lives. 

"I know you are."

He let the silence sit after that. No amount of words would ever fix things between them and even if he really wished he could, he could never hate him. He finished his coffee, setting it on the tray, grabbing it as he stood. He took a deep breath, setting the tray on the dresser and gathering his clothes. 

"I'm working at the bar tonight. You can join me if you want. People here are weird, but the tips are nice." 

"Oh. Prince Harry Edward Styles is concerned with tips now?"

He shrugged, half wanting to play along, half wanting to say what he'd been thinking. He shimmied into his jeans, grinning as he buttoned them. 

"Even if she finds a way to drag me back there, at least I'll know how people feel in my country. Working people. It's hard work so the tips are appreciated. Here I don't get paid, and I don't have bills and people depending on me, but I could see how it's not enough for those who have those responsibilities."

He pulled on his shirt, buttoning it. Louis was frowning way too hard for what he said but before he could ask, his strained, anger laced voice rang out. 

"You do have people depending on you! You have an entire fucking country depending on you to help them and you're so selfish, you don't care. You're willing to run away and leave them in your aunt's clutches just to save yourself."

"What do you want me to do? I didn't ask for any of this."

"You think I did? You think I want to be here, chasing a spoiled brat home?"

He saw red. How dare Louis. He wasn't spoiled, he'd gladly go home if he could be there without looking longingly out his window, wondering if he could jump before someone stopped him. 

“Why are you then? I don’t want you here. You don’t want to be here. Go home.”

“What part of I can’t without you, don’t you understand?”

“I’m not going. I won’t. I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

Harry wiped at his eyes, wishing that the ground would swallow him. 

“My aunt is relentless. She announced my engagement to a woman I met exactly twelve hours beforehand. Who is as dull as she is and all I want is you. I wake up and you're not there and it sucks because I thought we were it, you know. Because you are it for me and I can’t. I can’t watch you marry her.”

Louis rushed him, pushing him against their door, leveling him with a glare that did nothing but make him want to kiss him. To devour him. 

“You think I want to marry her? My mom is making me. I don’t want her. I want you. It should be us. You’re the only one I want to watch walking toward me at the altar. It’s you. It’s always been you and it will always be you. Even if it can't be.”

Harry broke. He lunged for Louis, pulling him in as his lips crashed down on Louis’s, his desperation pouring out of him without his consent. He just missed him and wanted him and knowing Louis wanted him too, nothing could have stopped him. 

When Louis’s hand came up to frame Harry’s face, he felt tears gathering behind his eyes. Louis pushed closer, slowing their kiss into something sweeter, softer as he started to lead them backward, towards their bed and Harry couldn’t breathe. Everything he wanted was here at that moment and he just needed Louis. He needed to be skin on skin and soak in the love he knew they still had. Even if it was temporary. 

Louis stopped them, pulling out of the kiss, making Harry whine as he tried to chase his lips. 

“You sure you want this?”

He nodded, thinking about the bag Niall had given him the other day when he'd been flirting with the liquor delivery guy, and pulled it from the nightstand, setting it on the bed. 

“I’m sure. Please.”

He nodded, and Harry’s chest warmed under his soft gaze as small hands ran up his stomach, to the top button of his shirt and pushed it through the hole. Louis smiled up at him, moving down to the next. By the time he’d reached the last one, Harry’s chest was heaving and he wanted to push him down and take control, but he didn’t, he waited to see how much Louis was willing to give. 

He swallowed, trying to slow his breathing as Louis sat on the bed ran his hands up Harry’s stomach to his chest, pausing to brush over his nipples before continuing to his shoulders, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, sending goosebumps over his skin, and he was putty in Louis’s hands. He’d do anything to keep his attention on him and he knew by the smirk on Louis’s face that he knew it too. 

“Still so gorgeous, baby.”

He tried to cover up his whine with a cough, but all it got him was a soft chuckle and kiss pressed to his stomach right above the button of his jeans. When Louis’s hand settled on the band of them, his fingers working to open them, Harry’s legs almost gave out, making Louis bark out a laugh as he looked up to him, doing Harry no favors at all. 

“Calm down. I’ve got you.”

Harry laughed at himself, feeling a blush work its way over his cheeks. 

“Yeah. That’s kind of the problem. You’re gorgeous and it makes me stupidly weak.”

Louis stared at him all while shoving his jeans and boxers down in one go and Harry had to remind himself to breathe. When he pushed them too low to finish pushing them off with his hands, Harry felt his foot push them down to the floor as Louis reached down and pulled his own shirt over his head before laying back, looking up at him expectantly and Harry didn’t need to be told what he wanted. He freed his own feet from his jeans before kneeling on the floor and grasping the band of Louis’s joggers, pulling them down his hips and off his legs, his heart in his throat. He was hard, and Harry was losing his mind, drowning in his own want to please him. Wanting to worship him. 

“I love you, Louis.”

He heard the little whine Louis let out and smiled to himself as he settled his hands onto his thighs, running his fingers softly up to his stomach and back down avoiding his cock for now and making Louis curse to himself. 

"What do you want?"

He smiled as Louis propped himself up on his elbows, eyes lit up with lust in a way he didn't think he'd ever get to see again and it brought him surprisingly close to tears. 

"I just want you. Whatever you want. I want."

He groaned, resting his head against Louis's hip, making him curse again. 

"Fuck, H. Don't tease."

Instead of saying sorry or explaining that he was just overwhelmed, he licked his lips and wrapped his lips around the head of Louis's dick. His taste was familiar and as he felt Louis's hand come to rest on his head, he let himself go. He wanted Louis to remember this when he went home. He wanted to make it as unforgettable as possible. So he bobbed his head, sucking and licking all around as he did until Louis was whining, begging him to stop before he came. Part of Harry didn't want to listen, wanted to sink lower and have him shout his name as he came down his throat, but Harry wanted him too badly to deny himself. 

With a wet pop, he let Louis fall from his mouth, smiling as he took the box of condoms from the bag, opening it and freeing a foil pack from the rest. Smiling, he grabbed for Louis's cock, only for him to squirm away. 

"What are you doing?"

He looked down into his eyes, smiling as he saw the open want written in every line of his face. 

"Wanna ride you."

He was sure the groan Louis let out was heard downstairs and he didn't care. Wanted to make him lose his composure like he used to, when Liam would bust through the door, expecting someone to be hurt and finding them so lost in each other they didn't even care that they had been heard. 

"Fuck, babe. Ok. Just. Give me a minute, ok?"

Nodding, he laid down next to him, kissing him and letting himself be touched and teased until they were both too far gone to wait any longer. Getting to his knees, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Louis's dick before opening the condom and rolling it over him, smiling at the string of cursing he heard Louis exhale. He grabbed for the lube, coating the condom in it before straddling Louis’s hips. 

"H. Come on. Hurry up."

He smiled, positioning himself to where Louis was lined up and slowly started to rock against him, stretching himself open enough to start to sink down. It hurt, but in the best way possible as he kept moving until he was comfortably seated with Louis completely inside him. 

Letting out a breath, he looked up and had to bite back a moan at how undone Louis was. He had a hand in his hair, pulling it slightly, and his lip was pulled between his teeth while the other hand was twisted into the sheets, knuckles white. His chest was heaving and his face red and Harry wanted to commit the image to memory. Savor what he knew would probably be the last time they'd end up this way, so entwined that it was impossible to know where he stopped and Louis began. 

"Harry, please. Please move."

So he did, he rose up before dropping back down, leaning forward to swallow the moan Louis let out and it was perfect. He rode him until his legs felt like jelly and his body was begging him to finish. 

"I'm close."

He managed to squeak it out through a whine and Louis smiled, shifting them until he was seated at the edge of the bed, sitting up with Harry in his lap. The shift caused Louis's cock to press against his prostate and he stilled, letting Louis guide him as his body seized in pleasure. Everything in him felt pulled tight and he screamed as he came between them. He let his head fall to Louis's shoulder, whining as Louis somehow managed to keep moving. He pressed a kiss to his neck, just as he felt him buck up. 

"I love you, Lou."

Louis stilled, panting and whimpering as he felt him twitch inside him, making Harry smile as a kiss was pressed against his throat. 

"I love you too."

Exhausted, he let himself be manhandled into the bed and smiled as he drifted off to sleep only to be awoken by a crash sounding from downstairs. Harry instantly knew what it was. He pulled on his boxers and raced down the stairs only to find Niall stood in the entryway, completely naked, with a gun trained at the door. It pulled a surprised giggle from him until he heard the click of another gun. 

"I'm going to fucking kill Zayn next time I see him. This is too much."

Harry smiled at the venom in Niall's voice as someone barked out for him to lower his weapon. The next minute of his life happened in a blur of shouts, curses, and gunfire. Suddenly, Harry was going to kill Zayn too. He was pulled into a strong hold and he fought against it until he heard the man's voice. It was his aunt's guard. Fuck. 

"Hey, no. I'm ok. Niall is a friend. Leave him alone."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Harry. You really fucked up this time."

He sighed, going limp. Well wasn't this just great. He waited as his aunt's guard cuffed Niall and Shawn, who'd only just been allowed to dress first, then he and Louis were carted out with them and the whole time he was sending Louis sideways glares. He knew it was Louis's doing. He didn't know how or when he'd made the call, but he knew he had and he was going to pay.  Things went a little fuzzy after that. Harry didn't remember much from the flight home, he didn't remember if Louis had been on his flight, or if it was day or night when they landed but as he stood outside the castle he called home, he knew there was no way he could go back to this life. He had to put his foot down. First, he needed Liam. He went to his room, only to find his aunt there, smiling victoriously. 

"He's with your other friends. Assisted kidnapping. He'll spend the rest of his life behind bars."

He nodded, turning and leaving the room, heading straight to the jail in town. He found the visitor’s log and smiled as he signed it, the girl behind the counter letting him know he'd just missed visitation. 

"Surely you could make an exception for me. Please? He's my oldest friend."

She blushed as he leaned against the counter and nodded. 

"You can't tell though. Your aunt would throw me to the wolves."

He crossed his heart, smiling. 

"Swear I won't. You can trust me."

She giggled, letting him through and leading him to a back room and told him to have a seat, they'd just grab inmate Payne. He felt his chest tighten at the words. He'd really fucked this up. While he'd been in bed, reliving his past with Louis, his aunt had been rounding up anyone and everyone associated with him and jailing them. 

When Liam entered the room, Harry felt tears in his eyes as he took him in. He was bruised and swollen and he couldn't help the tears as they fell. 

"Li. What happened?"

He watched his friend swallow harshly before he spoke softly. 

"I found out your aunt paid someone to run your parents off the road, so she'd take the throne until you became of age, which is twenty-one. You turned twenty-one last month, so with you thinking that you couldn't take her place until you were married, she had it all figured out. After your wedding, she'd have a reason to take all the money she's smuggled away over the years and disappear without suspicion. I overheard a conversation and when Zayn and I found the proof, she descended. Zayn's in there somewhere. We're separated for now. I met Niall. He's nice. His husband's a little shaken up though."

Harry stared blankly as he processed the information. 

"So you're saying I don't have to be married to take the throne?"

Liam nodded, smiling as though he knew exactly what Harry was planning. 

"Ok."

They talked for a while and Harry spilled it all out. How nice Niall and Shawn were and how it was all Louis's fault that they were here. He let him know about their fight, and then making up and how confused he was about it until Liam stopped him, grabbing onto his hands. 

"He loves you. He was just trying to look out for you. You should absolutely know that Niall is involved in some sketchy things, Zayn is too, but they're good people. They don't deserve to be in here. You have to talk to him, have him tell your aunt he was wrong."

He nodded, knowing he'd have to talk to him eventually. 

"Last thing. Where did you put everything you found?" 

He knew Liam well enough to know he'd made copies before anyone could take the originals. 

"It's in your room, under the cabinet with the television."

He stood, waiting for Liam to as well and hugged him close. 

"I'll get you out of here as soon as I can, Liam."

He left him with a tight smile and returned home, finding the papers easily. He felt his blood boil but ultimately, freeing his friends mattered more to him than anything else. It was easier to accept his fate when the fate of others depended on him growing up. He hid the papers but before he could make his way downstairs to his aunt, there was a soft knock on his door. He looked up and found a distraught Louis in his doorway. 

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry. I told my mom everything going on, in hopes she’d realize that you were happier and she told your aunt everything. I’m so sorry.”

He hung his head. He couldn’t look at Louis when he broke both of them. He had to fix what he'd messed up. He wiped his eyes as he felt tears falling. 

“I know you didn’t mean for any of this to happen but it did and I don’t know how to fix it any other way than to go along with her plan.”

He looked up to see Louis smiling down at him and frowned. Why was he smiling? He watched as Louis stepped to the side and Niall and Shawn entered his room. He jumped up, hugging them both close. 

“What are you doing here?”

Niall laughed, ruffling his hair and he started sobbing at the touch. He didn’t think he’d ever see him again. 

“Louis figured we could help, ya. And we can so you just go pretend to get married and leave the rest up to us.”

He nodded, remembering the papers. He turned, grabbing them and handing them over to Shawn. 

“She um, had a hand in my parent’s death. Could you guys figure out a way to convince everyone else?”

Niall’s grin stretched across his face, looking as though he’d been handed everything he’d ever dreamt of as Louis stepped forward, holding him close. 

“We’ll take her down, H. I promise.”

They formulated their plan and Harry smiled down at Louis, hoping he could see how much he was forgiven in Harry’s eyes. 

“See you next week?”

Louis nodded, making Harry’s heart stutter as he leaned up, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. 

“See you, then. I love you.”

He smiled, happier than he could ever remember being. 

“I love you too.”

After seeing them out, he made his way to his aunt's office, smiling as he forced away his own heart breaking. 

"Harry. What can I do for you?"

He sat down, twisting his fingers together. Their whole plan depended on her buying what he was going to say, so he had to be as convincing as possible. 

"I went to visit Liam." She nodded, already smiling victoriously. God, he hated her. "I'll go along with your plan, and marry her if you let them all go. Please. I'm begging you. They didn't do anything. It was all me."

She hummed, tapping her fingers on the desk. 

"I'm afraid I can't release the two who took you. They somehow escaped late last night."

"I ran, they didn't take me, but ok. Liam and Zayn then. Free them and I’ll do whatever you want."

She huffed, deflating back against the chair. 

"Fine."

Relief surged through him and he crumpled in on himself. They were going to be able to do this. 

"Thank you." He laid his head forward, trying so hard to force back his smile and tears. "Thank you so much."

"But you're getting married. This weekend."

He swallowed back his protests. That was too soon. He hoped Niall could come through by then because they had no choice. 

"Ok."

***

The week leading up to the wedding was the longest of his life. He was involved in more shady deals than he'd ever thought possible. Zayn apparently owed Niall his life now, and Niall had liked Harry so much that he was helping pay off the Rowe's to enact his plan and Liam was still gathering all the information he'd need to take down his aunt with Shawn and Zayn helping. He was pretty sure most of the ways they were going about it were illegal, but he couldn't focus on any of it, because he was too busy planning his wedding. He’d asked Niall for help with the marriage certificate and a laid back priest and it was going to be a moment the country would never forget. 

Liam entered his dressing room, sweat beading his forehead as he smiled maniacally, fixing Harry’s tie for him. 

"You sure about this?"

He nodded, smiling happily. He was more than ready for it. 

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life, Li. Swear."

He nodded, eyes a little sad and Harry couldn't face it and keep a straight face, so he turned, facing the mirror. They would be fine. His friends were free and everyone had all but forgotten the drama of the previous week in light of his impending marriage. He was going to be ok. 

"Ok. See you after?"

He gave him a long look before leaving just as Camille walked in, and tutted at her as he passed. 

"He’s not supposed to see you before the ceremony. It's bad luck."

She laughed, looking happier than she had the first time Harry had seen her.

"I'm just glad that after this, it's over. I just wanted to thank you. Your friend’s deal is giving me my life back. I’ll get to choose who I marry, and when. It’s freeing."

He shrugged, giving her a tight smile. 

"Don't thank me yet."

Rolling her eyes, she hugged him close before leaving him and he sighed out as he heard the priest ask where he was. He gave himself another once over and took a deep breath before joining them all in the hall. Liam was there and he gave him one last hug before following the priest and taking his place at the altar. He met his aunt's eyes and she was radiating from how gleeful she looked and when he looked around, he caught Louis's eyes, and his heart leaped into his throat. He looked so gorgeous and couldn’t wait for what was about to happen. 

When the wedding march started and Camille came walking down the aisle, looking like she’d walked right out of a wedding magazine, he smiled. One day she was going to make a beautiful bride. Today just wasn't that day. He waited through the priest’s speech and smiled down at her as the priest asked the audience to speak any objections and just as he was going to start the vows, he heard a familiar voice sound through the room and looked to Liam in fake panic. 

"I object. These two should not be married."

Liam looked truly shocked as Louis's voice sounded again, surer this time and it took everything in Harry not to giggle at the gasps ringing out.

"What are you doing?"

Louis smirked, making his way up the aisle. 

"Always thought it'd be you walking to me, H."

Harry bit back a smile, barely resisting the urge to kiss him. 

"Very funny, Louis. Sit down."

"No. Haz. Come on. Don't marry her. You don't belong with her. You belong with me."

The gasps and squeals that sounded were almost deafening and Harry looked to Camille, trying to look shocked, but she just giggled, shrugging and making it completely obvious how planned it all was. 

"You can't sacrifice everything. Be happy."

He looked from her to Louis and smiled brightly, they’d managed to get it all out before his aunt could intervene. All these people, all the people watching at home, were going to see him marry Louis. 

"Ok."

Louis looked so beautiful, his smile lighting up his features and he knew he'd do anything to keep it there. 

"Marry me?"

He nodded, looking to the priest as Camille's dad ushered her out and his aunt's protest sounded in the church, overpowering everything else in the church.

"You will not marry him! You will do as you promised and marry this girl. No one would ever accept a gay king. You can't do this to me."

The quiet that settled in the room as she screeched was unnerving and when the doors squeaked open with Zayn and a policeman, Harry winced. This was all going to go down as the most dramatic day in the country's history. 

They waited through Harry's silence. He looked to the priest and he nodded, smiling warmly at Harry so he turned back to Louis, holding out his hand. He took it, taking his place, eyes sparkling. He saw the guards restraining his aunt and smiled as he nodded to the priest. Before he could speak though, the doors burst open. Niall and what looked like a swat team pouring into the church. 

"Queen Styles. You are under arrest for the murder of King Robin and Queen Anne."

The whole room gasped at once as she turned to Harry, all the hate he knew she held for him written plainly on her face. 

"How dare you. Try to frame me with false documents. You'll pay for this."

He doubted anyone would care about her after today though. He'd be taking on her responsibilities, effective immediately. And he was getting married. He looked to the priest again as Niall help haul her out, kicking and screaming and just smiled. God, he was glad Zayn met Niall and for whatever shady business the two of them were involved in that they’d been able to pull this all off so quickly. 

“He’s a mob boss.”

Harry’s eyes flew to Louis’s and when he saw that Louis was completely serious, he lost it, cackling loudly. What the fuck had Zayn been thinking?

"Maybe we should speed this up then, just in case."

The priest laughed looking between them and nodded as Louis agreed. 

"Do you, Harry, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you be to him a faithful, loving, and devoted...husband?" The people still in the church laughed at the pause. "Will you honor, obey, and love him, and remain with him in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Harry looked down into those gorgeous blue eyes, filled with tears and he felt his own fall as he captured Louis's hand with his own. 

"I do."

He laughed through a sniffle as Louis wiped at his eyes, giggling. 

"And do you, Louis, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you be to him a faithful, loving, and devoted husband? Will you honor, obey, and love him, and remain with him in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Louis gave him the brightest smile and Harry knew that whatever life brought them, from that moment forward, they were gonna be ok. They’ll be alright. 

"I do."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
